This invention relates to jet engine nozzles, and more particularly to the liners for such nozzles. During certain flight conditions, coolant medium flow is low and this can cause a deleterious heat buildup in the engine nozzle. It is known that the nozzle can be protected by placing a heat shield between the hot gases and the nozzle.
The use of liners to shield a component from damage due to the flow of hot gases through a gas turbine engine is not a new. A search of the prior art revealed a number of U.S. patents disclosing liner systems. For example, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,558 shows a linear comprising metal constructed of several layers and a plurality of holes for the flow of cooling air. Smith does not use insulation between the layers; nor does he address the problem of pressure loads. Bratkovich Pat. No. 3,584,558 shows a single porous metal sheet liner having both transpiration and film cooling. Eckert et al Pat. No. 4,071,194 shows a liner having impingement cooling and thin film cooling. Dierberger et al Pat. No. 4,422,300 discloses a combustor liner wall comprised of two panels. The first panel has right angled holes, and the second panel has slanting holes. An open plenum is formed between the walls. Rose et al Pat. No. 4,749,150 discloses a porous honeycomb intended for noise suppresson. Auxier et al Pat. No. 4,773,593 disclose a liner having holes for thin film cooling.